lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Bowers
"Okay so I know a little more about you than you'd like to think, but I know a lot about everybody! It's one of my secret talents." - Lucas Lucas Bowers is the third character to appear in Lucidstuck and was later introduced upon entering the dreamscape for the first time. He has light blonde, short hair, and wears prescription glasses, a lime green sweater vest along with a white collared T-shirt, jeans, and lime green sneakers. Lucas is the Knight of Dawn in the Land of Cruelty and Deception. Lucas has been referred to as conniving, sneaky, and eccentric. Derrick figured Lucas as a "cheater" from his first impression of him, however Lucas has a patient and light personality which he often expresses with his friends. Biography Lucas is a very sharp and perceptive young boy. He had the tendency to read people at a young age which mostly consisted of gathering private and intimate information. Lucas used his abilities to start conversations and get to know people better, his insights helped give him an edge so he didn't come off as a random character. Although Lucas may seem shady to others, he is quite sincere when it comes to his relationships. Lucas has been girl-crazy mostly around middle school, in which he would do favours for girls to earn their affection. This slowly transformed into a personality trait some call the "white knight" complex in which he would help any female he found in distress or otherwise. Lucas didn't have much luck making friends in high school however. People thought of him as "nerdy" or a "geek" because of his sweater vest and glasses, but in truth, Lucas disliked "nerds" and "geeks" too! But he did think looking smart was important, Lucas was also lacking in the grades department and often found and thought of ways to cheat to get ahead. Among one of the various oddities, Lucas had a strange ability to see the supernatural. He often saw strange faint creatures looming over many of his classmates. He tried to warn them, but he knew he'd come off stranger than people already perceived him so he kept quiet. One day, he spotted a boy from school who had caught his eye. Lucas had seen him around but not like this, he saw this boy as if he were a spirit of the dead. He wasn't quite there, walking aimlessly as if going to school like normal. He tried to get his attention, but his visions never pay him any mind. At last, he caught the boy in tangible form and told him that he was interesting and invited him to Lunch. The boy turned out to be Garreth Matthews, one of the more brighter and aloof kids at school. He was a loner, but strangely enough, he accepted and the two of them became best friends. After time had past since their continuous lunch meets, Lucas spotted another strange occurrence. A ghastly girl in a white dress seemed to be spying on a particularly cute girl. He had seen this before but this vision was oddly clear. The girl in white was so clear she looked like she could be touched, it was difficult to tell, but occasionally it appeared as if her attention slipped from the girl to Lucas. Lucas had a bad feeling about this so he decided to keep her company, he figured she must be an easy target since she's alone and making friends might discourage the girl in white. Lucas' hunch was right, after inviting the girl to lunch, the ghost stopped appearing. She later introduced herself as Lexii Daines and was into literature, pop culture, fashion, just about everything. Lucas soon realized that he must be strange since now he was surrounded by very strange people. Personality and Traits Lucas is very lively when he talks to his friends, he likes to see the bright side of all situations. Although Lucas cheats and learns information to get the upper hand over people he doesn't consider these things wrong or immoral. Instead he tries to flip the perspective on it by considering it an opinion of someone else. All things considered it could simply be Lucas self inducing delusions onto himself however, he does drop his ideology fairly quickly when faced with someone who knows better. Lucas has a very strong dislike towards literature which may be the reason why he feels cheating is more effective than honest hard work. When faced with an issue, Lucas feels it more appropriate to get someone else to help him rather than facing it alone. Above all, Lucas does want to feel liked, and does not burn his formed bridges with others even if he uses them selfishly. Relationships Garreth Matthews Lucas' first best friend. He decided to befriend him after seeing a "ghostly" version of him walking down the halls of the school. He kept this detail from him and decided to analyze him a bit to learn a bit more information. Garreth although seemingly cold is actually a nice person with a lot of useful insight, He was talented with a blade as well so he figured it may be wise not to upset him in the future, but he's sure Garreth isn't the type to hurt people. Lexii Daines Lucas's second best friend. Through Lucas' white knight complex, he found his way over to Lexii and asked her out to Lunch in fear of a "ghastly girl in white" stalking her from the spiritual plane. Lexii none the wiser, agrees and begins to hang out with Garreth and Lucas. Lucas may or may not have had a thing for Lexii but he became quite turned off when he discovered her secret interests. He discovered Lexii was a mildly popular fan-fiction author online and found some of her work by her screen name "transcientDesire" Almost all of her works started off light hearted but took a dark turn down forbidden road and escalated quite graphically. He decided that fruit wasn't worth eating and his relationship flourished as platonically as platonic can get. Daydream A close friend Lucas met online. He claims her personality is unattractive and describes her as one of the few people he can't analyse. It is later revealed that Lucas knows Daydream as Alice but feigns ignorance. Lucas has been pretending to be the Lucas everyone is familiar with in order for Daydream's plans to work out, the construct version of Alice does not know Lucas is more than he seems. Skills and Abilities Lucas is the Knight of Dawn, he has abilities pertaining to revelation, and piercing light. *Spotlight Stats Trivia *Lucas' birthday is September 12th. *Lucas' name was created by a combination of royalPawn and ICan'tGiveCredit's commands. *Lucas' black wings on his sweater vest symbolize ascension or height above others. The black represents deception or secrecy. This ties into his heightened perception ability, meaning he uses this ability often or honed for the purpose of getting ahead or having power over others for the use of deception or personal gain. *Lucas' pesterchum handle erroneousExorcist means mistaken exorcist. Although Lucas is able to see spirits he cannot do anything about them, this handle extends as far as to say Lucas is not what he may seem. This is evident by his lack of popularity as students thought him to be a "nerd" but he not only wasn't, but he disliked "nerds" as well. *Lucas is in love with Alice. *Lucas dislikes literature but was willing to read Lexii's creative writing much to his dismay. *The movie that Lucas had brought to Lexi's sleep over was Insidious Category:Allies Category:Guardians Category:Humans